Rusty has a plan
by emily.michelle
Summary: Rusty discovers that Ashleigh has feelings for him. He comes up with the solution of a plan. A plan that will get Ashleigh to admit her true feelings and for that will get Casey to accept the relationship. I hope you like.  T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic ever, i can't write for my life but i have a love the relationship between Rusty C and Ashleigh H. It is bad but let's lookat the positive side. It can only get better.**

Rusty Cartright stood there. It was five in the morning and Rusty had came up with a theory for his wire. That was before he saw her lying on his sofa-bed ever so quietly, he saw Ashleigh. He was memerised. He still hadn't gotten over the shock. The magical girl that Rusty had been thinking about for almost a week was Ashleigh.

_'She doesn't have feelings for you Rusty, it was just a moment. You'll just be friends forever.' _Thought Rusty's inner consious.

He saw he move, slightly. She was so still and peaceful. This was was the first time Rusty thought of Ashleigh as more than a friend, ever since he tried on the lipstick, he saw her in a new light.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interupted_._

"Russ, Rurrsty..." Spoke the voice of Ashleigh.

He moved closer to hear the blissfull, murmers the girl said in her sleep.

"Wuuhh, uh eye..."

He creeped closer as he hoped that Ashleigh wouldn't sense him.

''Want Caarsey en Russy no relate.''

She smiles in her sleep.

''Wanta datey Russey, Wanta lovey Russey.''

She seemed like a five year old. Rusty, walked backwards with a huge grin on his face. He was going to get Ashleigh. He just needed a plan.

_'She digs me, and i'll prove to her that me and Casey will not affect our relationship'_ Thought Rusty, responding to his inner consious. _'Oh darn it, I forgot the wire idea, that ccould've been the theory to make history. Oh well, the wire led me to this room, the one that she spoke about me in her sleep. Who cares, Ashleigh wants me!'_

He tripped.

''Aghh,'' he said just as Ashleigh woke up.

''What... oh, hey Rusty. What time is it''

''5.15am'' he replied.

''Erm, why are you smiling like you've just won the lottery?''

''You know, because i just did.''

''You won the lottery, wow. How much?''

''You'll see Ashleigh, you'll see.'' Smirked Rusty while he backed out of the room.

**I'll probably add chapter two by tommorow. Review. Love it? Hate it? Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this. Chapter two. What will happen? You won't know until you read. **

Rusty woke up early the next morning feeling amazing. Why, you may ask? Because the girl, that seems perfect for him want him. HIM, Rusty Cartwright.

He just needed her to admit her feelings, he had no idea how at the moment. All he knew was that he was going to make things right. He knew that he was going to jump at every chance he got.

_Okay, Step one. _

Thought the ever so mischievous Rusty. He was loving the adventure of the plan, he loved anything that challenged him, anything that could either succeed and change his life forever or fail miserable. He liked risks. Anything, making a wire that changes the world, stealing the goat which advanced his social standing, or scheming to get the girl of his dreams.

_I need a friend. One that knows both me and Ashleigh in and out. Casey? No, I'd need to get her supporting our relationship at a later date. Cappie? No, he's too close to Casey, I'm still dazed as i never know when there on and off again. I mean one second Casey isn't even - Wait. I'm off subject. I need someone to help me with my mission. I wonder who._

Rusty walked into the kitchen and pored some cereal into a random bowl. He needed thinking food. Ashleigh wasn't there, she had told Rusty the night before, quite awkwardly in fact, that she had a job interview. He had no idea what it was for a job that will have an effect on her career or just a job to tie her over. He was to busy listening to her soothing voice, staring into her deep, eyes... He was gone.

_Aghh, I need to focus. So, someone. One that will support our relationship. One that will have no alternative motives aside from setting us up. One tha-_

*Buzz, Buzz*

Rusty grabbed his phone to check the caller ID.

"Calvin." He spoke aloud. "He loves Ashleigh but would never want to be with her, he loves straight relationships but would never want to be in one, he loves-

Rusty had completely forgotten about the fact that his phone was ringing.

"Hey Rusty, what's up with all the random speech?" Asked Dale, sitting on the sofa nearby.

"Whoa, Dale. When did you get here?"

"I was here the whole time, I'm writing a list of items the girls at the house need to be delivered."

"Did you, ermm. Here what i just said."

"No." Replied Dale sarcastically.

"Well if you did then DON'T tell anyone"

"If I did hear anything, I might see this as payback for stealing my goat."

"Well, sure thing. Don't burst my bubble, i'm in a good mood. I'm going out, I have stuff to do."

"Have fun Rusty."

Rusty walked out and then down the hall, just to realise that he was just wearing a long sleeved white top, boxer shorts and some socks.

_I'm such an idiot. Good thing Ash-_

"Rusty?" A familiar voice spoke ever so softly.

_I swear I keep getting interrupted today. This is gett-_

"Rusty? Earth to Rusty!"

He looked up to see a fashionably dressed brunette girl in front of him. His face broke into a smile.

"Ashleigh"

"Are you okay?" Ashleigh replied in a worried manner. She looked him up and down, slightly confused at why Rusty was in the middle of the hallway in just boxers, but mostly taking in how adorable he looked with boxers and socks and messed up hair. She sighed thinking about how much she wanted him. She thought back to the night, the one where Rusty was drunk. She needed to distract herself before she couldn't resist.

"So, Rusty. What brings you here? I mean, why are you standing in the middle of the corridor leading to your apartment in just, ermm.. bo, box, boxer shorts."

_Is the amazing Ashleigh Howard nervous! _He thought smiling, holding her gaze.

"Rusty. You still here?"

"Huh, oh yes." Exclaimed Rusty leaving his beloved thoughts behind. "I was just, going to..." He pauses. Where was he going? "To the KT house."

"Well, okay Rusty."

"Bye, Ashleigh."

_God, this conversation was bad. Awkward. I need to get out before I mess up our friendship aswell as our non-existent relationship._

Rusty started to walk out of the building sighing.

"Rusty, you do still realise you're still semi-dressed"

He looked down.

_I might as well vanish from the face of the earth. _

How could this get any worse? And how was he going to capture Ashleigh's heart?

**Spread the love. Spread the hate. Either way there's no harm in rating. I have two ideas for the story, I'll take one path depending on my mood tomorrow and if my personal goal is fulfilled by tomorrow. I have the next chapter by tomorrow where Rusty will start making his plan reality.**

**(Please excuse my awful writing. You must be surprised to hear this but yes, I live in England meaning that my native language is English. I just can't write. However I have an amazing personality and I am fun to be around, that just doesn't help my writing.)**


End file.
